Cherry and Atticus in Good Wilt Hunting
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Every five years, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends has a reunion for imaginary friends to reunite with their old creators. However, Wilt seems to be left out from the celebration which makes everyone wonder who his creator is, but Wilt then decides to go to his old home on a mysterious adventure which leads everyone into looking for him on an adventurous road trip.
1. Chapter 1

The others came to visit the one and only Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends as today was a special occasion for the friends who lived there, but it would only happen every five years for them, unlike Bloo who was able to see Mac every day after school so he wouldn't be put up for adoption like the other friends.

"This is going to be another great day." Casper smiled.

"I know I'm not the most cheerful person, but I'm excited to meet the creators of the friends we all know." Cherry even agreed.

Once they came up to the mansion, a female police officer was writing a ticket by the bus.

"Is something wrong, Officer?" Atticus asked.

"This bus is parked without a permit." The officer replied strictly.

"Looks like Frankie's in trouble." Super Power Man said.

Frankie soon rushed out.

"And there she is now." Casper said.

"No, no, no, what're you-I mean, why can't I?!" Frankie stammered anxiously.

"Is this your bus, ma'am?" The officer demanded.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Frankie asked.

The officer then pointed to the sign, looking firm and impatient.

"Did you not see that sign there?" Atticus asked Frankie.

"I have one of those permits." Frankie smiled nervously.

"I don't see it..." The officer folded her arms.

"Well, I have it, um, hold on." Frankie stammered nervously as she reached into her pockets which made money fall on the sidewalk.

"Are you trying to bribe me, ma'am?" The officer asked firmly.

"Oh, uh, Frankie wouldn't do that, ma'am..." Casper panicked as he felt worried for Frankie.

Eventually, Mac, Bloo, and Eduardo came out of the house and Eduardo saw Frankie with the officer and ran towards her before suddenly hugging her and dropping the tray of lemonade he had in his hands.

"What the-?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"Super Power Man, do you know why Eduardo just hugged that officer?" Casper asked.

"Well, buddy, actually, this is Officer Nina Valerosa," Super Power Man revealed. "Eduardo's creator."

"Wow." Mo smiled.

"Ay, mi little Catina, you have gotten so big!" Eduardo beamed.

"Ah, you say that every time, mi polo toro~" Nina cooed to her imaginary friend before laughing with him. "It has been a very long time since I was little!"

"It's great to see you again, Officer Valerosa." Super Power Man smiled.

"Oh, so good to see you again, you are such a joker," Frankie chuckled. "I think we had poor Mac here going with our whole ticket routine, eh, Nina?"

" _Officer Valerosa_." Nina scolded Frankie, giving her a ticket.

Frankie pouted as she accepted the ticket.

* * *

The others soon came to explore the festivities.

"Wow, I can't think it's so amazing Madame Foster hosts this reunion every five years!" Mac smiled as he walked with Bloo.

"Yep, she sure does." Super Power Man nodded.

The people who came over looked so happy to see their imaginary friends after so long.

"It must mean so much for the imaginary friends to see their old creators once in a while." Casper smiled.

"Hmph, _I'll_ say." Bloo pouted angrily.

"Bloo, what's wrong?" Darla pouted.

"Mac is so selfish." Bloo replied.

"I don't know you guys well, but Mac seems to be the least selfish kid I've ever met." Cherry said.

"Look around you, guys..." Bloo told them. "These friends haven't seen their creators in years. YEARS! They are overcome with joy!"

"You're just being overly dramatic." Mo said.

"Oh?" Bloo glared. "Look you, Missy, I don't care about other people's feelings, MAC VISITS ME EVERY DARN DAY! He completely denied me the thrill of the reunion that everybody else at Foster's gets to have every five years!" He then stormed off.

"Okay, fine, come on, Mac, you don't have to see Bloo anymore, and someone can take him away forever." Cherry smirked.

 _'And Bloo reacts in 3, 2, 1.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Don't you _ever_ say that!" Bloo snapped at Cherry.

"Just trying to help, Blinky~" Cherry teased because of how much he looked like a Pac-Man ghost.

"Okay, okay, so I was just being a little overly dramatic." Bloo pouted.

"Ya think?" Cherry grinned innocently.

Bloo felt disturbed by her grin and backed up slightly before looking over. "Oh, hey, there's Coco!" he then told the others.

"I wonder where her creator is?" Casper said.

They soon came to see Coco and two men were looking at her like she was a science experiment.

"Geeks." Cherry muttered once they came to see Coco.

"Haha, Coco was created by nerds!" Bloo mocked.

"Bloo, those aren't her creators, those two are the ones that discovered her." Super Power Man said.

"Ah, you remember us, I see..." The chubby man smirked.

"Unfortunately," Super Power Man muttered. "Everyone, this is Douglas and Adam, they found Coco a long time ago."

"Really?" Mo asked. "Where?"

Super Power Man groaned as he didn't really like this story from when he first met Douglas and Adam.

"My colleague Douglas and I once studied biology." Adam said.

"That's the study of living things, and-" Douglas added.

"No-" Cherry was about to curse out of deadpan.

"Ahem!" Douglas glared.

Cherry had a small smirk in response.

"We were on an expedition and we intended to observe the yellow-backed horny-tailed swallow, on a little known island on the South Pacific." Adam explained while Bloo fell asleep from boredom.

"Yes, not too far off the coast even." Douglas added.

"And we... Found her." Adam then said.

"Whoa." Darla said.

"Really?" Mac asked Coco. "You were all alone?"

"In total solitude and not-" Douglas said.

"Not a certain creator to speak of." Adam added.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"What happened to your kid, Coco?" Darla frowned.

"That is precisely why we ask-" Adam said.

"Or even still, who created her and why, and-" Douglas added.

"Mysteries surrounding the strange creature," Adam said as he gestured to Coco. "Boggled our brilliant minds! And since, dedicated our lives to pioneering a new science: Figmentology!"

"Whoa." Casper said.

"Hey, everybody!" Frankie called out as she came with a tray of hot dogs.

Douglas and Adam looked at Frankie like she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Super Power Man started to feel jealous of those two with how they looked at Frankie, but knew they didn't have a chance.

"H-H-Hi, Fr-Fr-Fr-" Douglas stammered.

"Miss Foster, such a pleasure to see you again on such a fine day with fine you." Adam smirked, trying to sound cool.

"Is he trying to sound cool?" Darla whispered to Atticus with a smirk.

"Failing miserably, I think." Atticus whispered back.

"Maybe we should go and get something to eat or drink." Casper said.

"Uh, would either of you like a hot dog?" Frankie offered.

"W-W-W-W-Why, y-y-y-yes, t-t-thank-" Douglas stammered.

"I would adore anything crafted by your skills, and petty hands." Adam swooned.

"I think I lost my appetite." Cherry muttered.

Super Power Man simply rolled his eyes at Adam.

"Uh, okay, I gotta do something over there!" Frankie said, nervously and zipped away from Douglas and Adam.

"B-B-Bye, Frankie!" Douglas waved before sighing with Adam.

"She is a vision," Adam smiled as he took Douglas's hot dog and ate it before looking back to the others. "So, where was I?"

"Uh, I think we're gonna go now." Mo said.

"Hey, Frankie, wait for us!" Mac called out as they ran off to avoid the conversation.

Coco then began to scold Douglas and Adam.

"Pfft, you sound just like my mother." Adam complained.

"Well, those two were certainly interesting." Darla said.

"Just smile and wave, Dimples, smile and wave..." Cherry muttered as they left Douglas and Adam alone.

Darla simply did that.

* * *

A group was around the imaginary friend called Socket-Tubey who had a basketball game on his television screen and the group cheered at the winning shot.

"You know what I like best about the reunion?" Mac smiled. "It's really cool to see all the people who thought up all the friends we know."

"Yeah," Casper smiled back. "Ooh, I wonder if we'll meet Wilt's creator?"

Super Power Man started to smile nervously when he heard his adoptive creator say that. They soon decided to see the tall and red imaginary friend as he looked sad for once.

"Wilt!" Mac called out.

"Oh, hey there, guys!" Wilt smiled and waved, though he seemed to be grinding his teeth.

"Uh, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, sure, never better, want some burgers?" Wilt smiled nervously, handing out a plate of cupcakes.

"Uh, thanks...?" Bloo said, concerned as he took a cupcake.

"So, Wilt, where's your creator?" Casper asked.

Wilt took out a bowl of potato salad and walked away suddenly as Jackie Khones and his creator shared some pink lemonade.

"Can we meet him or her when he or she comes?" Darla asked.

Wilt scooped the potato salad into Jackie and his creator's glasses before walking away.

"That just isn't right." Jackie complained.

"I bet your creator's really nice and plays basketball." Mo said to Wilt as he took a man's food away from him and threw it away.

"Uh, guys, maybe we should stop mentioning his creator." Super Power Man suggested.

"But we wanna know more about her!" Bloo begged. "Does she have a beach house? Can she lend me some cash?"

"Maybe he isn't here yet," Mac suggested. "Is your creator here yet, Wilt?"

"Nope, nope, not here, sorry, is that okay? Sorry, okay!" Wilt rambled.

"Okay, if your creator isn't here yet, let's go wait at the front gate." Mac suggested.

"Yeah!" Casper smiled.

"No, that's okay!" Wilt smiled nervously.'

"Come on, let's go!" Mac smiled, grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh, will you look at the time? Gotta go!" Wilt smiled nervously and ran inside of the house.

"Boy, Wilt's creator sounds like a jerk." Bloo rolled his eyes.

"No he isn't, Bloo." Super Power Man said.

"Oh, yeah?" Bloo huffed. "What do you know?"

Super Power Man sighed sharply. "I promised Wilt I wouldn't say anything."

"And we won't pry." Mo said.

"But I really wanna know!" Cherry replied.

This made everybody look at her. Cherry smiled sheepishly in response.

"You guys are sleeping over tonight, right?" Joia asked the others as she came over with a cheeseburger.

"We sure are." Atticus said.

"Great!" Joia beamed. "We used to love sleepovers, huh, Cherry?"

"Yeah..." Cherry had to admit from nostalgia. "I especially loved setting up a fort with blankets and couch cushions next to the window if it was raining that night."

"Aw." Darla smiled.

Cherry looked a little bashful, but shuffled her foot. "Besides, I'm just glad we can have a break from that excessive adventure stuff..." she then said.

"Oh, I dunno, Cherry, adventure can knock on your door pretty easily." Casper replied.

"Meh, at least I don't have to deal with certain people for a while like Cassandra." Cherry smirked slightly.

"True." Atticus nodded.

* * *

Everyone had a great time, except for maybe Wilt.

"Oh, Frankie, let me get that for you." Super Power Man smiled as he opened the door for the girl.

"You don't have to do that." Frankie smiled back.

"Yeah, but I want to." Super Power Man said.

"You're so sweet." Frankie smiled as she went inside.

Super Power Man smiled back to her. Everyone was soon inside.

"You doing good?" Atticus smiled.

"Oh, great," Super Power Man smiled back. "This is a great reunion, especially with you guys helping out after you first came over with Bloo."

"And we were happy to help." Atticus said.

* * *

A while later, everyone was winding down and some people slept over for part of the reunion with their imaginary friends. Everyone had so much fun that they were so tired and decided to just go to bed, however, at 11:00 at night, Wilt was seen by some as he looked like he was getting ready to leave Foster's, and where Super Power Man was going to go with him.

"Wilt...?" Bloo muttered wearily as he left the room as the tall red imaginary friend came down the stairs and used the phone.

"Yeah, that's right, it's me," Wilt glared as he used the phone before leaving the mansion. "Bet you didn't think you'd ever hear from me again, did you? It's time we set things straight once and for all! Oh, really? Fine! Fine, then I'll see you in two days! You can count on it!" he then slammed the phone down.

"Guys...?" Bloo asked as he saw Wilt and Super Power Man.

"Oh, hey, Bloo." Super Power Man said.

"We're sorry, Bloo, did we wake you?" Wilt added.

"Are you going somewhere?" Bloo asked.

"Well, yeah, but don't you worry about it." Wilt smiled.

"Don't worry about it?" Bloo asked before putting his hands on his hips. "What do you mean? Where are you doing?!"

"Sorry, but we can't tell you." Super Power Man said.

"I did something terrible, and it's time I set things right." Wilt frowned.

"Something terrible...?" Bloo wondered as the two soon left on their journey to who knows where.

"Hey, Bloo, you shouldn't stay up too late." Cherry said as she was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

"Cherry, Wilt and Super Power Man are going somewhere and Wilt said that he did something terrible." Bloo told her,

"They just left...?" Cherry asked uneasily.

"Yeah, didn't you see them?" Bloo replied.

"We better tell everyone," Cherry said before checking the time. "Ooh, that might be a bad idea, it's almost midnight."

"Then we'll tell them in the morning." Bloo said.

"Fair enough, I guess," Cherry replied, sipping her water and had a small smile. "Mm, that's good water..."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the next morning came and everyone was made well aware that Super Power Man and Wilt were gone.

"Huh... Well if that ain't the pot knee to a horse water." Madame Foster commented.

"What?!" Cherry looked at her.

"Well, they couldn't have just left." Frankie frowned.

"No note left behind." Mo added.

"Wilt's locker is even empty." Darla frowned as she stood with Mac.

"And their toothbrushes are gone!" Eduardo added.

"Coco coco coco coco." Coco said after looking under the bed.

"See? Told ya." Cherry said.

"No notes, no letters, no nothing." Frankie frowned.

"Oh, that's not like them at all." Madame Foster added.

"No, it's not," Bloo glared. "They left for the bus station, so if we go to the bus station, we can still catch up to them! We can still return the money! No one will ever know!"

"Bloo, don't be ridiculous." Atticus said.

"But... Still..." Frankie pondered.

"Okay, here's what we do, we go to the bus station and ask if they've seen them." Atticus suggested.

"I agree." Casper said.

* * *

And with that, they went to the bus station with Nina since she was a police officer, and Douglas and Adam also came along, even though no one really wanted them there.

"What is taking so long?" Frankie asked impatiently as she looked at her watch.

"How should I know?" Cherry shrugged.

"Uh, Frankie, why did those guys come along?" Mac asked, pointing to Douglas and Adam.

The two scientists were shown in the corner flower stop, picking flowers for Frankie and waved to her before fighting with them.

"Ugh... Don't ask..." Frankie groaned as Nina soon came back to them.

"Do they have a crush on you?" Darla asked.

"Yes..." Frankie rolled her eyes. "Just figured that out, huh?"

"Oh, Officer Valerosa, good, what have you found out?" Cherry asked.

"They were here alright." Nina said.

"SEE?!" Bloo's eyes widened as he ran around. "THEY'RE ON THE RUN!"

Cherry simply taped Bloo's mouth shut.

"I questioned the ticket salesman," Nina told the others as she pounded her fist into her hand. "He wasn't cooperating at first, but I got the info I needed out of him."

"Oh, careful, Nina, I just did your nails!" Eduardo cried out.

Nina smiled to him, feeling touched as he was her imaginary friend.

"So, where did they go?" Mo asked.

"They're headed here." Nina pointed out as she took out a map.

Frankie gasped. "But that's all the way across the country!"

"Then that's where we're going." Atticus said.

Bloo muffled as he wanted to talk, but no one would let him.

"But why?" Mac frowned.

"This is weird... It's... It's just not like them." Frankie added.

"Well, we better keep going so we can try to catch up with them." Atticus said.

"Look, upon questioning the ticket salesman in head, the route taken by Wilt and Super Power Man's bus will not take them to their destination," Nina told the others. "There are several stops and changes in between. I persuaded him to mark them for us. They left at approximately 5:35 this morning, we may be able to catch them at their first stop here, but we better hurry."

"You heard the lady, let's get going." Cherry said.

"I'll call Grandma and let her know, everybody back to the bus, quick!" Frankie said before touching Nina's shoulder with a smile. "Thank you for coming with us. Wilt and Super Power Man would really appreciate it."

Nina gave her a glare and held out a ticket.

"W-What's this...?" Frankie asked.

"You parked in a red zone." Nina told her before walking away.

"Wow." Mo said.

Douglas and Adam smiled to Frankie, holding out flowers for her, but they were beat up and the flowers were nearly dead since they fought each other for them and her affections.

" **WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU, GUYS!** " Bloo proclaimed as he sat in the front seat.

"Get in the back!" Frankie shoved him.

"How did he even get up in the front?" Darla asked.

"Bloo's a slippery kid..." Atticus said as he decided to take care of Bloo for the rest of the trip with some rope.

The Foster's bus then drove away from the bus station, however, as soon as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bus depot, Wilt and Super Power Man were shown being dropped off there.

"Now remember, the bus leaves at 3:00." A woman told her son.

"3:00, got it." Super Power Man said.

They soon came into the new bus station to wait for the next ride to take them to where they needed to go. They looked around to see happy kids with their own imaginary friends. A little girl played Patty Cake with hers, a little boy and his friend were laughing together, and a boy held his imaginary friend's hand as he held his mother's hand as they passed the bathroom.

"Seeing these kids with their imaginary friends isn't helping our situation." Super Power Man said.

Wilt sulked as he looked around before finding an umbrella. "I'm sorry, but is this your umbrella?" he then asked a man next to them.

The man shook his head.

"Excuse me, are you missing an umbrella?" Super Power Man asked the woman behind them.

The woman merely shook her head.

"Then whose umbrella could it be?" Super Power Man asked.

Wilt found a woman behind her desk as she read a magazine and looked up to them before she then took them to the Lost & Found which seemed to be hopeless for anything lost inside. "I'm sorry, but this is your lost & found?" He asked the woman before she seemed to walk away without a word. "How does anyone know it's back here if they're looking for something they-..."

"Man, this is the most depressing Lost & Found I've ever seen." Super Power Man commented.

They soon heard someone crying.

"Um, is someone there?" Super Power Man asked.

A cute pink teddy bear imaginary friend came out of a box filled with toys. "Hewwo~"

"Well, hello there, little friend!" Wilt smiled. "I'm sorry, but imaginary friends don't belong in the Lost & Found."

"But I am wost..." The bear pouted before breaking down into tears. "They weft me here when she was gonna visit her Gwandma... And she never came back to find me!"

Super Power Man knew that they had to help the lost imaginary friend find his creator.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm sure she'll come back looking for you soon~" Wilt coaxed.

"But I've been waiting since Chwistmas..." The bear sniffled.

"Chwistmas? I mean, Christmas?" Wilt replied. "But that was months ago!"

This made the poor bear cry his eyes out as he felt like he would never see his creator ever again.

"Calm down, calm down," Super Power Man soothed. "I'm sure we can find your creator."

"You mean you will come wif me?" The bear asked. "I'm afwaid to go all by myself."

The boy soon rushed to his mother as it was 3:00 and they had to go, but now Wilt and Super Power Man had to buy tickets to a different bus.

"Three please." Wilt sighed as he handed the vendor his money.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The bear smiled.

Super Power Man gave a small smile back to the cute little bear.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile on the Foster's bus..._**

Nina and Eduardo were playing a game together, Mac was looking at the map, and Adam appeared to be using his laptop to look something up. Atticus could already see Frankie was getting agitated.

"Whatcha doin'?" Darla asked Adam, sounding like Isabella from Danville.

"None of your beeswax." Adam told her as he typed.

"Tell me!" Darla demanded.

Adam then gave a very long detail with scientific terms to confuse her before telling her again to mind her own beeswax.

"It looks like a website on how to pick up women to me." Darla smirked.

Adam soon closed the laptop.

"I think we missed our exit." Mac said.

"Here, give it to me." Frankie told him, sounding irritated.

"No, no, I can do it, besides, you need to watch the road." Mac told her.

"This is taking forever!" Cherry complained.

"Just go to sleep, it's all you ever do anyway..." Mo said.

"Do you wanna go?" Cherry narrowed her eyes. "We'll go! My way or the highway!"

"Now, girls, just calm down." Atticus said.

"They are so immature!" Douglas laughed.

"Coco Coco Coco." Coco glared.

" _I'm_ one to talk?!" Douglas glared back. "I'm _totally_ mature!"

"No, you're not!" Casper glared at him.

Douglas soon glared back at him and blew him a raspberry.

"I just don't see why you don't stop and ask for directions." Mac said to Frankie.

"Because I don't need directions!" Frankie growled.

"Oh, so typical, you're just like my mom!" Mac complained.

With everyone's noise, Frankie was about to snap.

" **QUIET!** " Frankie yelled at them, glaring at them all in the back. " **EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW, OR I MEAN IT, I WILL TURN THIS BUS AROUND!** "

Everyone then suddenly got quiet.

"Watch the roadway." Nina told Frankie, handing her another ticket.

"Maybe we should try staying quiet the rest of the way?" Darla suggested.

Everyone then did what they could to stay quiet.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the bus stop and they ran inside to find Wilt and Super Power Man.

"Oh, please, let them be here." Darla prayed.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Casper asked the woman.

Douglas and Adam got the door for Frankie, but she just walked right by, not seeming to care.

"Well, are they here or not?" Frankie asked.

"I think we missed them, we'll have to try and get them at their next stop." Nina suggested.

"Okay then." Mo said.

"Uh, guys?" Casper asked as he came with the woman. "This lady says she saw them."

The woman then popped her bubblegum. They then came back on the Foster's bus to find the two imaginary friends.

"I don't get it, why would they suddenly change directions like that?" Frankie frowned.

"Not sure." Mo said.

"They're practically going in the opposite direction, it doesn't make any sense!" Mac added.

"Ya wanna know what _I_ think?" Bloo spoke up.

"NO!" Everyone else told him out of annoyance.

"Don't make me tape your mouth shut." Cherry glared at Bloo.

"I just hope that we can find out wherever Wilt and Super Power Man are." Mo frowned.

"Me too." Frankie added as she soon drove away.

"Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" Cherry added. "Erm, I mean, Wilt and Super Power Man?"

They soon drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Wilt, Super Power Man, and the bear, they came to a bus stop and began to get out, but the bear looked too scared to get off by himself.

"Um, you coming, buddy?" Super Power Man asked.

The bear shook his head. Super Power Man soon helped the bear off the bus.

"What if she doesn't want me anymowe?" The bear frowned.

"I'm sorry, but don't be silly," Wilt smiled. "Listen, I know how it feels to be lost from your creator. I was lost for a long, long time."

"Weawwy?" The bear asked both of them. "Did your cweatahs wose you too?"

"You could say that." Super Power Man said.

"Well... I lost mine..." Wilt tried to explain. "Well, I didn't lose him spacially. Like I knew where he was one second, and didn't know where he was the next. I mean, lost him like figuratively. Does that make sense?"

The bear shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well, you see, he really counted on me once, and I let him down, and I never saw him again," Wilt frowned before smiling in comfort. "But you, your creator lost you by accident. She didn't mean it, she probably misses you like crazy."

"Yeah, that's right." Super Power Man said before pressing the doorbell.

"You have nothing to worry about." Wilt smiled.

"Hello?" A blonde woman opened the door before gasping at the bear. "OH, MY GOSH, IT'S FOOFY WOOGUMS! HE'S COME HOME!"

"What? Are you serious?!" A man's voice called out.

"Yes, yes, get Sarah, quick!" The blonde woman told her husband.

The woman's husband soon went and got their daughter.

"Foofy?!" The little girl called with tears in her eyes.

"Sawah?!" The bear called back.

The two were then let down and they ran up to each other, hugging each other, happily and emotionally.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Sarah smiled before they cried together.

Super Power Man was happy that Foofy and Sarah were back together. Wilt and Super Power Man were about to leave, but Sarah's father pulled them over and made them join on the reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Sarah and her family took the imaginary friends to the train station.

"Now, your train leaves in another two hours," Sarah's mother told them. "It'll take you straight to where you're headed, so don't miss it!"

"We won't, and thanks." Super Power Man said.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Wilt added. "You didn't have to-"

"Oh, but we did," Sarah's father smiled. "After what you did for Sarah."

"Thank you for saving my fwend!" Sarah told the two as she hugged Foofy.

"I'ww nevah fowget you, Wiwt and Supah Powah Man, you'we my hewoes." Foofy smiled.

"It was no trouble at all." Super Power Man smiled back.

"A couple of real humanitarians." Sarah's father said, emotionally.

"Oh, no, really, we're not." Wilt smiled bashfully.

"Just two, really, truly good friends." Sarah's mother's voice cracked.

Soon, the family broke down into tears again before going back home. Wilt and Super Power Man soon waited for their train.

"Excuse me, are you reading that?" The man on the bench asked as he saw a magazine.

"Sorry, no." Wilt smiled.

The man smiled back and took the magazine.

"Well, looks like we've got some time to kill till our train comes." Super Power Man said.

They found an old man who seemed to have trouble with hay on the field.

"Well, we _do_ have two hours..." Wilt said as he watched the clock before going across the street with Super Power Man, he then took some hay and made it into a ball shape and tossed it into the machine with his finger before taking another one with a friendly smile. "Need a hand?"

"We could help." Super Power Man said.

* * *

Wilt and Super Power Man then began to help out the old man in their own special way.

"Say there, boys, you're like one of them professional athletes and costumed heroes they show on the TV." The old man commented.

"Funny you should say that," Wilt smiled. "You wouldn't tell just by looking at me, but I used to play a lot of basketball."

"Oh, ya don't say..." The old man said before looking to Super Power Man. "And how about you?"

"I'm used to using my powers to save the innocent." Super Power Man smiled.

"Impressive..." The old man commented.

"You see, my boy, that is, the boy who created me, he had this older brother," Wilt began to explain while shooting the hay balls into the machine for the old man. "And his brother was awesome at basketball, and I mean awesome! Well, my boy loved basketball and used to challenge him to one-on-one games all the time, his brother, well, let's just say my boy didn't have a fighting chance. You know, being younger and shorter and all."

Super Power Man nodded as he had heard this story before.

"I also remember you saying his brother wasn't all too nice about that either." The imaginary superhero then added.

"So, anyway, he figured he needed someone to practice with, so he thought of me," Wilt smiled as he continued. "So I imagined that he'd imagine I'd be pretty good at the game, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I'd say the proof is in the puddin' there, darn tootin'." The old man smiled back to him.

"Especially with your moves." Super Power Man smiled at Wilt.

"Huh? Well, guess that's it," Wilt said once he saw the hay pile was suddenly gone. "We should really get back to the train station."

"Oh, that's fine, son," The old man smiled as he climbed off of the ladder. "I really appreciate what ya've done, I reckon I can take care of the rest myself."

"The rest?" Super Power Man asked.

The old man then gestured to a bunch of other hay stacks and grabbed his pitchfork, but he hurt his back before he could lift it properly.

"No, no, sir, you go sit while we handle the rest." Super Power Man said.

"Are ya sure, son?" The old man asked.

"I'm sure." Super Power Man said.

The old man gave a small smile to the two imaginary friends.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, Sarah's mother wiped her eyes as she answered the door to see that she had company.

"Hello, ma'am, we hate to bother you, but-" Frankie began, but saw tears in the woman's eyes. "Oh, my gosh, a-are you okay?"

" **WILT AND SUPER POWER MAN MUST'VE ROBBED THEM!** " Bloo called out from the bus. " **THEY'RE GETTING DESPERATE!** "

"Shut up, you blob!" Joia tackled Bloo to the floor. "I swear, you are _not_ helping."

"Put a sock in it." Cherry added, taking one of her imaginary friend's periwinkle socks and shoved it into his mouth.

"Guh!" Bloo groaned in disgust.

"I'm sorry... I just... Love getting visitors!" The woman said through tears.

Atticus soon came out to find out what was going on.

"We're looking for our friends," Mac told the woman. "One of them's really tall, and red, with one arm."

"And the other one is like a superhero with black hair in a blue and yellow outfit." Atticus helped.

"Oh, yes, they were here." The woman memorized.

"Do you know where they are now?" Atticus asked.

"We took them to the train station," The woman sniffled before quickly smiling. "Oh, I miss them already! If you hurry, you still might catch them."

"Oh, wonderful, thank you so much!" Frankie smiled back. "Uh, could you do us another favor?"

* * *

 ** _In the bus..._**

"Bathroom Break!" Frankie told everyone on the bus. "You better go now 'cuz I ain't stopping again until we get there!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Darla and Casper said.

Everyone soon rushed inside to take a bathroom break before they would continue their road trip. After their bathroom break, they soon rushed out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the train station, it was after dark.

"Shoot! They already left!" Frankie frowned.

"We can always try the next stop." Darla suggested.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Frankie told the others before going in the bus with them and drove away from the train station.

Unknown to them, Wilt and Super Power Man actually missed their train.

* * *

"Phew!" Super Power Man wiped his forehead. "That should do it, Mister."

"What do you think?" Wilt added. "Is this okay?"

"Yep, that there is right pretty I'd say," The old man smiled as he sat in his rocking chair on the porch. "I'm mighty thankful."

"Well, we're glad to help." Super Power Man said.

"Besides, there's no need-" Wilt was about to add.

"No, no, I insist," The old man smiled. "Especially considerin' you missed your train."

This made both Wilt and Super Power Man wince uncomfortably.

"Oh, right." Super Power Man sighed.

"Would you two like a ride?" The old man offered.

"You have a ride?" Super Power Man asked.

They were soon in the shed and shown a ride to take them into town.

"She ain't new, and she ain't fast, but she'll get you where yer goin'." The old man told them.

"Um, thanks." Super Power Man said.

Super Power Man and Wilt were lucky to fit on the mower and were soon on their way, waving and thanking the old man for his help.

"What a nice old man," Super Power Man smiled as they drove, though very slowly. "This might take longer though."

"I guess it's better than nothing." Wilt said as a highway truck passed by them.

* * *

The night and day seemed to last forever as the mower moved them down the road and they eventually came into a neighborhood.

"Whoa." Super Power Man said as he saw how the lawns looked.

"Those folks must be awfully busy to let their lawn grow like that..." Wilt commented before he decided to mow it for whoever lived in the house with the lawn. "There, that's better! Now if we get back to the road, we can still make it on-"

"Uh, Wilt?" Super Power Man asked, pointing to the many other lawns.

"Time..." Wilt sighed and soon went to mow the other lawns.

"This is going to take a long time." Super Power Man sighed.

* * *

 ** _Many, many lawns later..._**

Wilt looked over in silence as he watched a group of kids playing basketball together and having a lot of fun. Super Power Man knew exactly how Wilt felt as they both saw the kids play. Wilt bowed his head as he looked depressed before they kept riding along.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, they were suddenly in a traffic jam, and almost everyone else played the Name Game to pass the time, but the ones who weren't playing were just annoyed.

"I hate traffic!" Cherry screamed.

"Sheesh, Cherry, I don't think I've ever seen you so agitated before." Casper commented.

"Well, have you _seen_ the traffic?" Cherry asked.

"Well, yes, but you don't have to freak out..." Casper smiled nervously.

"Let's try Cherry!" Bloo said before they all sang a song around the perky goth's name.

Cherry then punched Bloo away. "I'm gonna turn you BLACK and Bloo..." she then threatened, shaking her fist.

"Never mind..." Bloo said, very dizzy.

"Frankie, what if we don't catch Wilt and Super Power Man at their next stop?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we can always try the next stop to go get them," Frankie soothed. "As long as there's a trail to follow. We'll find them."

"That's right." Mo said.

"Frankie, what if we don't catch Wilt and Super Power Man at their next stop?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we can always try the next stop to go get them," Frankie soothed. "As long as there's a trail to follow. We'll find them."

"That's right." Mo said.

"Let's try-" Bloo began.

Cherry flashed him a look.

"Heh... I'll stop now..." Bloo smiled nervously.

"Finally." Cherry sighed.

"Cherry, do you think we'll find Super Power Man and Wilt?" Darla pouted.

"Aw, of course we will, kid," Cherry smiled. "And if we don't, then..." she then stopped. "Um... Uh... No, I don't think I should say that."

"What?" Darla asked. "What is it?"

"Well, uh, if we don't find them, we can always make new friends?" Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Cherry, that's a terrible thing to say!" Mo scolded.

"Hey, I'm not a miracle worker..." Cherry defended.

"Right, right." Mo said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Wilt and Super Power Man..._**

"I can't believe you mowed 274 lawns!" Super Power Man said to Wilt.

"It only took several hours out of our trip..." Wilt sighed before smiling. "At least now we can get back to the road."

"Yeah." Super Power Man smiled back.

"Ow!" A man's voice called out.

"You all right?" Another man asked from a van with a couch being moved.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." The man said before putting weight on his foot and yelled in pain before landing on the couch.

"What is this, Townsville?" Super Power Man muttered to himself with people suddenly in trouble. "Looks like we'll have to help them."

"Aw, Louis, you can't walk on that." The man in the van frowned as he stood with another man.

"Oh, come on, he's got to," The other man replied. "How are we gonna move all this stuff without him?"

Wilt sighed as he soon lifted the couch. "Need a hand?"

Super Power Man soon lifted the couch on the other end.

* * *

Wilt helped him and they moved the furniture into the van while the human men waited for them until they were all done.

"We can't thank you enough, guys." One of the men smiled to Wilt and Super Power Man.

"It wasn't a problem at all." Super Power Man said as he tried to start up the lawnmower.

"Oh, man, I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't come along." Another man added.

"Heh, no don't be silly." Wilt weakly chuckled.

"I mean, you're a great friend." The last man said.

This made Wilt kind of have a face that looked like a nervous breakdown.

"Come on, you stupid thing, start." Super Power Man groaned as the lawnmower hadn't started.

"You know, there's room for two new passengers in the back." The first man suggested.

Wilt and Super Power Man looked to each other and soon rode in the back of the van to continue their journey, and where it was a smooth ride for a little while. The ride seemed to go haywire very quickly while Wilt and Super Power Man rode in the back.

"What is going on up there?" Super Power Man wondered.

"Guys? Uh, we don't mean to be rude, but we're running out of time, and-" Wilt said before the door was being opened. "Oh, thank goodness! For a second there, I thought we-"

"You're under arrest for assistant burglary!" A police officer glared as there were other police officers and squad cars.

Super Power Man soon went face-palm as they had helped steal.


	4. Chapter 4

Back with the others, they were at a hotel.

"No, Grandma, we didn't find them, we totally lost their trail." Frankie frowned as she called back home while at the front desk.

"Checking Out?" The woman asked.

"Yes, thank you." Frankie told her, handing her their room key.

"Where could they be?" Darla wondered.

"Who knew this would be so difficult?" Atticus added.

"Come on, we better get back on the bus..." Cherry said before opening the doors and did a double take once she saw the three men who got Wilt and Super Power Man to help them. "What the-?!"

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Darla asked before seeing the men. "Whoa!"

"Are you guys criminals?" Mo glared as she had a bad feeling about them.

"No, no, why would you even think that?" One of the men asked innocently.

"So, why are you on our bus then?" Cherry smirked, crossing her arms. "Just looking for a ride?"

Joia soon came by with her rope and tied them up.

" _I'll_ handle this." Nina told the others as she was a police officer after all.

"They're all yours, Officer." Joia said.

Nina nodded and went inside, glaring at the three men.

"Forget it, lady!" One man glared while the others actually looked scared. "We ain't talkin'! You're not getting a word out of us!"

"Oh, yeah?" Nina grinned before looking like she was in trouble. "Eduardo, help! Help! Ayuda mi! Los banditos they are hurting me!"

The men looked confused only for the bus to be violently shook by Eduardo and he even growled.

"Now they should be able to talk." Mo smirked.

The men soon cried out and begged for Eduardo to be stopped.

"Ques bueno, Eduardo," Nina smiled down to her imaginary friend as he calmed down. "I'm okay now."

"Oh, okay," Eduardo smiled back, setting the bus down and handed her some candy. "Would you like a lollipop?"

"I am never getting on Eduardo's bad side." Cherry said.

"Just don't say anything you might regret." Frankie advised.

Nina cuddled Eduardo before she interrogated the men and they told her everything from fear. "You're not going to believe this..." she told them before smiling. "I know where Super Power Man and Wilt are!"

"Really?!" Darla and Casper gushed happily.

"That's great!" Atticus smiled.

"Does this mean we've picked up the trail again?" Mo asked.

"Yes, it does, Mo, and we haven't a moment to lose," Frankie smiled before looking to Nina. "Officer Valerosa, where are they?"

"Well..." Nina drawled out.

* * *

Meanwhile, we are suddenly shown a jail cell with the imaginary friends thrown in with other prisoners.

"We don't have time for this." Super Power Man said as he was about to bend the bars.

"Super Power Man, you shouldn't bend the bars..." Wilt frowned.

"We don't deserve to be in jail." Super Power Man told him.

" _I_ probably should be," Wilt sulked. "I'm a terrible imaginary friend."

"What? No, you're not, Wilt," Super Power Man said. "Besides, if you hadn't done what you did back, then your creator wouldn't be alive."

Wilt just bowed his head.

"Aw, Wilt, come on..." Super Power Man comforted.

"What's with him?" A male voice asked the superhero imaginary friend.

"W-We're kind of having a moment here, he's a bit hurt from the pain he caused in the past." Super Power Man said as he looked over to the source of the voice. He soon saw that the cell was crawling with some criminals.

"So, what're ya guys in for?" The man chuckled. "You don't look like you could harm a fly."

"Well, I did," Wilt sulked before explaining that. "Well, not a fly, but I did hurt someone... I hurt a little boy. I hurt him real bad. I crushed his-"

"Foot?" Another man guessed.

"Nope, I crushed his dreams." Wilt frowned.

This caused the men to gasp.

"All he ever wanted was to be a great ball player, and that's what I was supposed to do for him, and I did at first," Wilt began to explain. "He and I were the best two-man team in the neighborhood. The champs! For a whole year undefeated, no one could beat us, not even the high school kids! My boy, he was so proud. I was his hero, but there was this one kid with double the strength. He was real jealous. He wanted to beat me and my boy so bad, he imagined the biggest, the meanest, cheatingest imaginary basketball friend, and challenged us! It was the most important game of my kid's life."

"What happened?" One man asked.

"I lost." Wilt frowned.

This caused the men to gasp again.

* * *

The Foster's bus was racing down the road in a hurry to catch up to Wilt and Super Power Man as quickly as possible. Cherry wobbled out of the bus, looking like she was going to be sick as the bus stopped at the county jail.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Frankie told the others.

"Speed Limit is 55." Nina told Frankie, handing her another ticket.

"She doesn't take a break from her job, does she?" Mo whispered to Frankie.

"She sure doesn't..." Frankie sighed in misfortune.

They then went inside and met the warden.

"Tall, red, imaginary friend and one who looked like a superhero?" The warden replied. "Yeah, we brought 'em in last night."

"Are they still here?" Cherry asked. "Though for one of them, it wouldn't be a surprise if they escaped."

"I'm sorry, little lady, they're not here anymore." The warden told her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else gasped out of shock.

"Yeah, and they've been sent to trial," The warden nodded. "The courthouse is right down the street."

"Quick, everyone to the bus!" Cherry proclaimed.

* * *

They got on the bus and Frankie quickly drove them to the courthouse.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Frankie told them only to get another ticket from Nina. "I know, I know I ran a yellow light, give it to me!"

They then came inside of the courthouse and questioned the judge.

"Oh, yes, I know exactly who you're talking about." The judge said to them.

"Please tell us that they're nearby." Casper begged.

"Oh, it's a bit of a long story..." The judge told her.

Cherry slumped slightly in defeat.

"Ah, those imaginary friends, well, they were just that... A couple of friends..." The judge spoke, dramatically and serious. "A couple of true friends. Friends to me and every man, woman, and child on that jury. When we heard, we thought they were only a legend, but they're real alright. Oh, yes, they're real. You see, people weren't always so happy in these parts. Why just yesterday, it seemed like everybody was real down. Yes, sir, this entire town was covered in the tallest grass you ever did see. Why, even the trees were humbled by its sight-"

 _'Is this going to take much longer?'_ Cherry thought to herself as she checked her watch as she looked a little bored.

"And every morning, the hard working folks of this here town risked their lives just to make it out to their cars, and venture out into the world to make their daily wage," The judge continued. "Then one day, after the parents went to work and the children went off to school, two mysterious strangers arrived. One red as a beet with only one arm, and a messed up eye, and one like you see in the movies or in comic books. Some say they were 85 lawnmowers high. They drove in on their golden lawnmower , and in one lap, cut that grass down to size. Yes, the legendary Lawn Rangers. They saved us all they did, by the time we returned to our homes, they were gone, but there's one in us all that claim to see them, and we had no way to thank them. That is, until today, they showed up in court."

"Your Honor, forgive me, but what does this mean?!" Cherry asked. "Are they here or not?"

"No, we sent 'em free." The judge then said.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained. "We missed them again!"

"Your Honor, do you know where they went?" Darla asked.

"Sorry, hon, I don't," The judge replied. "But I do know this: wherever they may go across this great country of ours, the old man's still likin' his barn all the way to the air fire of the Blue Ridge Mountains. The grass will always be short."

* * *

 ** _Outside of the courthouse..._**

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe this!" Cherry ranted while they sat and rested. "We're never gonna find those jerks!"

"Yes, we will, and they're not jerks." Darla said.

"Cherry must mean 'friend' when she says 'jerk'," Atticus replied with a small smirk. "She calls me jerk all the time."

"Jerk." Cherry glared.

"See?" Atticus smiled before thinking. "Hm... There must be a way to find them."

"Yeah, but how?" Casper asked.

"They must've left clues or something!" Mac suggested as he tried to make Frankie stand up.

"Guys..." Frankie sighed out of exhaustion.

"No, wait, the kid's got a point," Nina agreed. "Maybe there are some clues. Wilt's behavior has been sporadic, but what about before he left? Did anyone notice him acting strange?"

"Ooh, we noticed him acting strange the day before he ran away." Darla and Casper smiled.

"How so?" Nina asked them.

"He seemed really hard and intense at the reunion." Casper memorized.

"He also had this creepy smile, kinda like this..." Darla added before demonstrating herself. "And it almost seemed like he knew his creator wasn't going to come."

"He was also getting really confused," Mac added. "Like he put potato salad in somebody's lemonade."

Bloo was about to say something, so Joia tackled him and covered his mouth.

"Frankie, you know the friends better than anyone, do you know who Wilt's creator is?" Cherry asked.

"Heck if I know," Frankie shrugged before looking back at the other humans. "Did you know in all the years Wilt's creator hasn't even once come to the reunion?"

"That's so weird," Mo said. "Well, then maybe if we find his creator, we'll find Wilt and Super Power Man."

"But how will we find out who he or she is?" Atticus wondered.

"We're going to find out." Nina said.

"We are?" The others asked.

"Great idea, but how do we figure that out?" Cherry scratched her head.

"Easy, by figuring out what reason someone would need to create someone like Wilt." Atticus said.

"Oh, I get it," Mac smiled. "By looking at what kind of friend Wilt is, we can figure out what kind of kid created him!"

"That's right, it's called profiling," Nina replied. "Now, let's get down to business, what do we know about Wilt?"

"Hmm..." Darla and Casper hummed in unison, almost sounding like twins.

"Oh, I know, he is red!" Eduardo raised his hand.

"Coco Coco Coco!" Coco added, wiggling her toes.

"Ooh, you're right, he does only wear shoes and socks!" Douglas said to her.

"And he has weirdo suction-cuppy fingers." Eduardo added, clenching his hooves.

"So, all we have to do is find a really tall evil mastermind with a sunburn, suction cup fingers, and is a practicing nudist." Adam suggested.

"Yeah... No." Frankie rolled her eyes.

"You're going about it the wrong way," Cherry said. "I study sociology and psychology in school... Think about it psychologically! What sort of kid would need a friend like Wilt?"

"Uh... A kid with really high shelves?" Douglas guessed.

"No..." Cherry sighed in annoyance.

"Well, take me and Eduardo for example, I was not a big hairy purple man," Nina explained. "I was a little girl who grew up in a dangerous neighborhood, and I was so frightened all the time, I needed someone to scare all the bad guys away!"

"Okay, good start." Mo nodded.

"But I also needed someone who would be nice to my baby brother," Nina continued about her origin with Eduardo. "And someone to play with! But I had another reason why I needed to create Eduardo that I didn't even know about; I needed someone to teach me to be brave. So, we need to figure out what kind of child needed an imaginary friend like Wilt, and what kind of person that child grew up to be."

Atticus soon remembered the first time they met Wilt and how he mentioned that he used to play basketball once.

* * *

 _"Yo, guys, hello?" Wilt waved his hand in front of the others as they just kept staring at him silently._

 _"You're tall." Darla said._

 _"Oh, yeah, well, I guess," Wilt smiled shyly, feeling glad on the inside that they overlooked his broken arm and wonky eye, he thought it would freak them out. "You see-"_

 _"You should play basketball..." Bloo muttered._

 _"Oh, yeah, well, I used to," Wilt smiled. "Hey, how 'bout that tour, huh?"_

 _They all soon nodded to the very tall red imaginary friend._

* * *

"Yeah... Wilt played basketball..." Atticus memorized.

"And he does play it at times and does something with his tongue when he does a slam dunk." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed. "Cherry, laptop."

"It's mine!" Cherry whined as she hugged her laptop.

"No, no, we need to use your laptop." Mo said.

"It's _my_ laptop!" Cherry complained.

Atticus and Mo soon came to her and took her laptop away.

"They stole my laptop!" Cherry cried out. "Police! It's password protected!"

Atticus soon put in Cherry's password.

"Jerk," Cherry muttered. "Just wondering though, why did your friend go with him?"

"Well, you know Super Power Man is nice like Atticus is..." Darla reminded. "I guess Wilt could trust him in going along with him and to keep this secret from the rest of us. He did say that he promised Wilt he wouldn't say anything."

"Hmm... But what secret could be so bad that he had to get Super Power Man to not tell anyone?" Casper asked.

"I'm afraid not even I can figure that out..." Atticus shrugged as he continued to do research, then put it together once he found the solution. "I KNOW WHO IT IS!"

"You do?" Mo asked.

"Yes, come on, let's go!" Atticus said.

* * *

The bus soon drove quickly and they were now at the airport and were going to a whole new place: Japan.

" **GODZILLA!** " Bloo soon yelled out as the plane took off. " **WILT'S CREATOR IS GODZILLA!** "

"Someone please tie him up in duck tape!" Cherry screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, a bus drove into town in a dark part of a city.

"Time to settle the score." Wilt said in determination.

"Wilt?" A voice asked. "Oh, my gosh, Wilt, is that you?!"

"Stats?" Wilt asked and then saw an imaginary scoreboard friend and smiled to him. "Stats!"

"So, _you're_ Stats." Super Power Man smiled down to the imaginary scoreboard friend.

"Uh, that's me," Stats replied. "Have we met?"

"Wilt's told me a little about you." Super Power Man smiled.

"Well, it's sure good to see him again, it's been so long," Stats smiled back. "So, Wilt, what brings ya back to the 'hood?"

"I've come to see Larry." Wilt said, dramatically.

"And he's ready to finish and settle a certain basketball match." Super Power Man said.

"You know about that too, huh?" Stats replied. "You and Wilt must be close friends if he's willing to tell you about that."

"Yep, we're close, almost like brothers." Super Power Man smiled.

* * *

They soon came up to the old outdoor basketball court.

"Foul Larry!" Wilt called out.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Sore Loser?" A voice glared from inside of a cloak towards Wilt. "You're late!"

"Sorry, he had some delays." Super Power Man said.

"Yeah, some things to take care of." Wilt added, assertively.

"It's been 30 years since I whooped your behind," Foul Larry scoffed to Wilt. "Come back for more?"

"No thanks, you know what I'm here for, Foul Larry," Wilt glared. "If that's okay."

"A rematch, huh? Another game of two-on-two?" Foul Larry smirked. "Oh, that's right, your little creator has gone away and left you all alone."

Super Power Man looked ready to fight Foul Larry, but restrained himself.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Foul Larry continued to mock and berate Wilt. "You think if you beat me, he'll forgive you? He'll take you back? Well, forget it, he don't want you no more! And you know why? Because you let him down, 'cuz a LOSER!"

"Why don't you prove it?" Wilt challenged as he opened his bag and brought out his old basketball and spun it on his fingertip. "Is that okay?"

Super Power Man soon decided to just watch the match. Other imaginary friends came to watch the game up close.

"Scared, Shorty?" Foul Larry mocked as he removed his cloak and came up to Wilt, being even taller than him.

"Ready when you are." Wilt glared.

"I know you can beat him, Wilt." Super Power Man told him.

"Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it." Wilt said to him.

"Anything for a friend." Super Power Man smiled sincerely.

Stats soon came with the ball and tossed it up in the air to start the game and Foul Larry shoved Wilt down so that he could have the ball.

 _'Now I see where he gets his name.'_ Super Power Man thought to himself.

* * *

And so the game was on. Foul Larry was about to shoot a basket, only for Wilt to smack the ball and smack Foul Larry down and he made the basket instead which made the friends cheer on the sidelines. Foul Larry dribbled the ball, but Wilt stole it from him, shooting another basket, and a lot more. He was about to shoot again, only for Foul Larry to elbow him out of the way, but this made everybody boo him.

 _'Come on, Wilt, I know you can win.'_ Super Power Man thought to himself.

"What? I didn't do that," Foul Larry smirked. "What'd I do? What'd I do?"

Wilt glared as he stood in front of the hoop, but Foul Larry dunked the ball and smacked himself into the wall and Wilt fell flat on the ground.

 _'This is history repeating itself.'_ Super Power Man thought to himself.

Wilt soon got back up and continued to play against Foul Larry.

"Ooh, I just wanna pop all the air out of his head." Super Power Man growled as Foul Larry beat Wilt physically while scoring more points.

The match began to look hopeless. The imaginary friends booed at Foul Larry while Wilt looked like he was going to lose again like he did 30 years ago. He even began to remember what happened on that horrible day and it plagued his mind, making him feel guilty and terrible for what had happened.

"Wilt! He's going for a slam!" Stats warned.

And where this gave Wilt an idea of what to do. He was intensely nervous of trying it out, but he had to do it to settle the score with Foul Larry, no pun intended.

"He's gonna win!" Stats panicked.

Foul Larry soon ran and jumped to slam dunk the ball and Wilt jumped in the air to stop the ball. Super Power Man knew exactly that Wilt would most likely get hurt trying to do that. Wilt glared to Foul Larry as it was the final countdown. Super Power Man turned away, not even being able to watch. However, someone seemed to pull Wilt away at the last minute as Foul Larry dunked the ball, and where, just like last time, Foul Larry had won the game.

"Oh, Wilt..." Super Power Man frowned.

* * *

The final buzzer then buzzed and Foul Larry had been declared as the winner, much to everyone else's misfortune.

"Aw, YEAH!" Foul Larry beamed as he ran over top of Wilt as he laid on the ground in depression.

Super Power Man was soon surprised as he saw who was next to Wilt.

"I lost again... I can't believe I lost again..." Wilt muttered in sadness. "Now he'll never forgive me!"

"Wilt?" An adult man asked as he leaned over to the red imaginary friend. "I'm sorry, but are you okay?"

Wilt was surprised as he soon saw his creator. The others soon rushed over and hugged the two missing imaginary friends.

"W-What, guys?!" Wilt smiled in surprise. "H-H-How...? W-What're you doing here?!"

"And how did you guys get here?" Super Power Man asked.

"We have missed you so muchas!" Eduardo beamed.

"We've been following you for days!" Frankie added.

"But you were, like, running all over the place!" Mac added.

"We had some help from Officer Valerosa and Douglas and Adam, so we were also trying to find out what kind of creator you would have and go to find them, so _I_ cleverly found out who it was." Cherry took all the credit.

"Ahem!" Atticus glared.

"What?" Cherry asked.

Atticus gave her a long look.

"Fine..." Cherry groaned. "Atticus found it out... But it was _my_ laptop!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mo said.

"I still can't believe I didn't think of it before," Darla said, hitting her forehead. "It's so obvious about your creator."

"Jordan Michaels!" Everyone then said, revealing the adult man who was Wilt's creator.

"Who may or may not be a parody of Michael Jordan, but I'm not judging." Cherry mumbled to herself.

Bloo soon fanboyed over Jordan, but he didn't seem to mind, and told Wilt and Super Power Man how they all got there from the private jet.

"Uh... Yeah..." Joia blinked with a shrug. "Anyway, we told him where you two were headed."

"I don't understand, why'd you come to get me?" Wilt asked his long-lost creator. "I lost. I let you down."

"Let me down?" Jordan replied. "You saved me! I didn't even know until Stats told me. With your arm and your eye... It was all my fault," He then began to explain what had really happened. "I looked everywhere for you, but you just disappeared. If I hadn't been so obsessed about that game, you never would've gotten hurt and I never would've lost you."

"So now we know the whole story." Mo said.

"There was something else though," Jordan replied. "Losing Wilt taught me an important lesson: your friends, the people you love, that's the most important thing. That's worth sacrificing yourself for. I created Wilt to make me a better ball player, but instead, he made me a better person. Wilt, I can't thank you enough." He then looked back and smiled to his imaginary friend.

"That's okay..." Wilt smiled back softly.

"You're a hero!" Jordan smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not." Wilt bowed his head.

Super Power Man shook his head as he disagreed with what Wilt said.

Jordan soon raised his arm and his sleeve rolled down to show a wrist band, but not just any wrist band, it was Wilt's old wrist band that he couldn't wear anymore. "Wilt, you're the best friend I've ever had," he told him, very proud and sincere. "You gotta quit saying you're sorry, it's not okay. Okay?"

Wilt looked very emotional and soon hugged Jordan. "Okay."

And where everyone went 'Awww'.

"Sorry, was that okay?" Wilt asked bashfully.

Cherry hid a slight eye roll to this.

"Okay, guys, let's go back home," Mo said before looking to her group. "Oh, um, unless you guys wanna stay in Japan..."

"Let's go home." Casper said.

"Yeah, we can visit Japan any time..." Darla replied. "Besides, I'm tired after this journey around the world to find Wilt and Super Power Man."

"Come with me, guys, I'll take you home." Jordan smiled.

"I just love happy reunions!" Foul Larry smiled himself as he cried emotionally.

They all soon got on the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

Coco and Eduardo shared a drink, Douglas smirked as he watched Frankie fall asleep only for Super Power Man to give him a look for being a creeper and he went to sit with Adam who was watching Mac, Bloo, Casper, and Darla play a basketball video game.

"Get some rest, Frankie, you deserve it." Super Power Man soothed the sleeping girl.

Frankie seemed to smile in her sleep.

Super Power Man smiled down to her, she looked very peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep, even a bit tranquil. "You do so much for all the friends at Foster's..." He said, gently stroking her hair. "I don't know how you do it, but you're amazing at it. We're all very lucky to have you." He soon saw Wilt with his creator. He gently patted Frankie on the head and watched Jordan and Wilt talk with each other again after about 30 years.

"So, would you like to stay in the Hampton Estate or my mansion in Malibu?" Jordan asked his imaginary friend.

"You mean for a visit?" Wilt asked.

"Nah, now that we're together again, you'll be living with me," Jordan smiled. "I want you to live in the lap of luxury with all your heart's desires. It's what you deserve."

Super Power Man knew that this would have to be Wilt's decision to make. Wilt stared off distantly.

"What is it?" Jordan frowned as he noticed that.

Wilt just frowned.

"Don't say it, I know," Jordan then said. "You could never leave your friends at Foster's. I understand."

Super Power Man soon sighed.

"Well, no, I mean, I love all my friends more than anything, but it's just that... I know that out there somewhere, there's a little kid who needs me," Wilt said as he stared out the window. "I don't know who he or she is yet, but I know that kid's best chance of finding me is if I wait at Foster's, you know? Is that okay?"

"Aww, but I really wanted you to see my mansion." Jordan pouted like a child.

Super Power Man simply rolled his eyes playfully at that response.

"I can come visit you!" Wilt quickly told his creator. "I can come visit your mansion! Whenever you want, I-I-I-I would love to!"

" _Whenever_ I want?" Jordan still pouted.

"Of course, anything you want!" Wilt smiled.

Jordan then smirked before giving him a high-five. "Deal!"

They soon arrived back home. Everyone went straight to bed after a very long journey.

* * *

The next day then came and that meant that it was time for the imaginary friends to say goodbye to their creators until another five years. Frankie smiled softly and bittersweetly, but frowned as she had something on her mind that she never told anyone, and Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman never discussed it with anyone else either.

"Frankie, you okay?" Super Power Man asked.

"Huh? Oh... It's... It's nothing..." Frankie gave a sad smile. "I guess I'm a little sad that the imaginary friends have to say goodbye to their creators for another five years."

"Yeah, it is." Super Power Man nodded in agreement.

"You okay?" Frankie asked.

"I'll be fine..." Super Power Man smiled to her, but he could tell that something deep down inside of Frankie was bothering her.

Eduardo was seen crying as he was going to miss his creator so much.

"Oh, mi polo toro, it's okay~" Nina soothed. "Mijito, I'll be back."

Eduardo then smiled to her. Coco was straightening out Douglas and Adam like a smothering mother, and where they were acting like children. Mo snickered to that as she came out with Atticus.

"Mature, huh?" Casper smirked with Darla.

"Can I help carry anything?" Mac offered.

"Oh, Mac, I'm going to miss you!" Bloo cried as he hugged the boy. "I can't believe I'm not going to see you again for another five whole years!"

"Bloo, stop being dramatic." Darla said.

"Besides, I'm not leaving." Mac added.

"You are _so_ selfish..." Bloo crossed his arms at his creator.

"I'm sorry, he wasn't always like this." Mac said to Casper and Darla about Bloo's behavior.

"He's just a drama queen." Casper said.

Wilt's old friends were soon moving into the house after their little adventure last night.

"Come on, it's okay," Stats smiled to the next friend, encouragingly. "They know you're not a jerk anymore."

"But... What if no little kid wants me?" Foul Larry pouted.

"You kidding? You'll be adopted in no time." Super Power Man assured him.

"Especially a big, strong, tough guy like you." Frankie added, patting him on the head.

This made Foul Larry smile and he soon came inside of the house.

"See? Being good ain't so bad." Stats smiled to Foul Larry.

Suddenly, Douglas and Adam came towards Frankie.

"W-W-W-W-What if-?" Douglas began.

"No little kid wants us?" Adam added.

Frankie glared in annoyance, she patted them both on the head, and soon pushed them aside down the stairs.

"You read my mind." Super Power Man smirked.

"Hm, until another five years." Frankie smirked back.

Wilt and Jordan were seen playing basketball. Everyone else soon drove away from the mansion to go back home after saying goodbye to their imaginary friends.

* * *

"So, what's the score now?" Jordan smirked.

"80 to 472," Wilt replied before teasing. "Don't worry, you'll catch up."

The two of them continued playing.

"Hopefully we can go to a game of Jordan's sometime." Frankie said.

"That would be nice." Super Power Man smiled to her.

Everyone else soon went back to their homes.

"I 'imagine' that was an interesting adventure," Cherry said before laughing while everyone else looked at her and she looked back at them before looking annoyed. "Oh, come on, that was comedy gold!"

The End


End file.
